Everything But The Lips
by xxUnbreakableLove16xx
Summary: Stella has had enough. She wants her lips to be kissed too. Joe/Stella JONAS


**A/N: Hello. First off-I adore Joe/Stella and want more stories on them so I'm going to try writing them myself. Also to any Disney Disaster readers. I hope to have the next chapter up today. Something happened in my personal life that prevented me from writing and I'm sorry again for the late post. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned a Jonas Brother do you think I would be sitting here?…. Didn't think so.**

You knew something had to be horribly wrong when Stella Malone couldn't couldn't focus on her designs. Turning over to face the middle child of the Lucas brothers she rolled her eyes. He was sleeping soundly. She chewed on her bottom lip. It was their annual sleep over night. Nick and Kevin lay across the room discussing something about proper song timing. She looked at Joe as he sleep soundly. The dangerous fun-loving Lucas has been her best friend since she can remember.

"Stella!" nick shouted at me.

"Huh?"

"You said that you had a design to show us."

"Well Joey's asleep and you know I-I"

"You what Stells?"

"Its not done. I know its totally not like me but I've got a lot on my mind and I know charity concerts are very important and I swear it will be done by morning."

My eyes widened as Nick started pacing. Kevin had a look on his face as if I had told him Macy didn't love him anymore.

"This is about Joe isn't it?"

"What?" I look incredulously at Nick.

"Joe. God Stella. We know that you love him, and lately ever since he started going out with that chick in the red dress you've been acting like -like-like- Joe himself!"

Stella has never seen the young diabetic look so frustrated. No matter how much she loved the youngest member. Stella was not one to take being talked to like that.

"I am not in love with Joe!"

Kevin snickered from across the room.

"Alright. We believe you."

Nick had a look on his face that I didn't like. He shot Kevin a look. And Kevin nodded his head. I hate them. Stupid eye talkers.

"What? What is that look?"

Nick said nothing as he and Kevin walked out of my bedroom grabbing the key before I can say anything and locked me and Joe in.

"Now listen future Mrs. Lucas. Admit to Joseph that you love him and we will let the both of you out. Worse come to worse and we will do the concert in sweats."

I sucked in a breath. Damn Kevin for knowing that I would never allow that.

"Ugh! Fine."

"Also were going to ask Joe about it!"

I turn around and find Joe to still be asleep. I glance at the clock. Count on Joe to fall asleep before 10. I rolled my eyes knowing I had no way out of this. I shook Joe. He rolled over to his back and groaned.

"Joey, time to get up."

He mumbled something incoherent and threw a pillow at me.

"Joe."

"Stella."

"Get up."

"Why?"

"Cause we need to talk."

"About?"

"Stuff Joe please this is gonna be hard as it is can you just get up?"

As soon as Joe heard the tone Stella was using he shot up.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it that dumbass Van Dyke? Did he touch you cause Stella I swear-"

"No. I-its its about u-us"

"Us? Oh man what did I do cause Stella I promise I didn't mean it."

"Can I just ask you something?"

"Uhm yeah go ahead."

"How come since we were little you've always kissed me on my forehead, my cheek ,my hair and any "boo boos" that I've had, but how come never my lips?"

Joe swallowed and looked around the room avoiding all eye contact. He began to open his mouth and close it over and over. Stella sat quietly as the tears started flowing down her cheeks ruined her make-up.

"Aw Stella don't cry…I didn't know you wanted me to kiss you, I mean we've been best-"

"Don't say best friends. I'm sick of being your best friend. I'm sick of me always making up excuses so you don't go out with anyone. I'm sick of going out with a bunch or jerks to try and make you notice me, I'm sick of pretending that I'm not in love with you."

Joe was rendered speechless. He couldn't fathom that the girl he's had a crush on since she got her Penelope Peach Pit Purse and he felt the need to ruin it, was in love with him. Not Van Dyke, not the Fabio looking Chinese delivery guy, him.

"Stella I-"

"No Joe. Just go find the girl that your going to se to break my heart this week."

Rip. Well there went Joes heart. He had no idea that he had been hurting Stella for so long. In the back of his mind he heard a sobbing Stella tell Nick to let her out. He heard the bathroom door shut and he named being shouted and sobbed and glass breaking. His eyes widened at this and ran out of Stella's bedroom almost knocking down both Nick and Kevin.

Stella sat on the ground sobs wracking he body. Around her sat a broken picture frame that held a picture of her and Joe. Her palm stung and she was aware of the cut. The door swung open and she was immediately over whelmed by Prada colonge. She felt Joe flip over her hand.

"Come on. Lets get this cleaned."

Stella was in no state to argue but she ripped her hand away to wipe her eyes not realizing all the blood. Joe chuckled and grabbed her hand as she muttered something he couldn't make out. He turned on the cold water and grabbed a bandage from the box in the cabinet. He pretended not to notice the picture of himself and Stella ripped on the ground.

"I didn't know how hurt you were about me going out with girls. I always thought of you as my best friend and had no idea that you felt the same way as me."

Stella's head shot up. Joe's hazel eyes met Stella's brown ones. He could read her like a book and she look confused. It looked as if she was saying 'what do you mean'. Joe shook his head. He lifted Stella's hand and softly brushed his lips against the bandage covered cut. He bent her head forward and kissed her wavy blonde hair. He brought her head back up and kissed both cheeks, followed by her forehead. His eyes flickered to her lips.

Stella stood quietly through the whole process letting Joe move her head every which way. When his eyes flickered to her lips she opened her mouth to speak.

"Joe you don't have to do this because you feel-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Joe crashed his lips onto her hers. She froze for a second. Once she found her head again she responded. She heard Joe moan into the kiss, she smiled as he felt him wrap his arms around her waist while pulling her closer. She began playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck while playing with his now curly hair with her other hand. Joe pulled away. Stella kept her hands running through his hair. Joe began to kiss her from her ear down.

"I love you" she muttered.

Joe's breath caught.

"I love you too"

Stella grinned.

"Did cha hear that one Nicholas?!"

**REVIEW!**


End file.
